Caedes the Fallen Satan of Bloodshed
General info 'Known name: '''Caedes '''Age: '''Unknown, presumably over couple thousand years '''Titles: '''The faceless, the fallen satan of bloodshed '''Species: '''50% Fallen Devil, 20% hedgehog, 30% vampire '''Powers: '''Hemomancery (Bloodbending), black magic, vampirism '''Weaponry: '''Trident, sword, bloodball '''Side: '''Evil '''Weakness: '''Divine, light energy Backstory A long time ago, when war of Gods and Devils was about to begin, an odd child had been born. A high-rank capitain of the devils and a weak, half-vampire mobian girl gave life to a child named Caedes. The child, due to his strange bloodline, was surely extraordinary. But that was not how he was called by his father as he realised, shocked that his son was born faceless. The father left Caedes and his mother down back on Mobius in order to hide his shameful situation from his superiors, leaving his new family to die. The times on Mobius were hard, people did not understand the truth about gods, devils, fallens or vampires. Caedes' mother was seen as a witch, and thus was exiled from her hometown. For next 8 years the two lived in a small wooden cabin in the woods, which Caedes only left whenever his mother couldn't go find them food. Though his mother would seem to have thought of Caedes with love and care, even she was somewhat afraid of her son and had him wear a wooden mask his whole life. One day, when Caedes returned home from hunting, he found their house devastated and mother missing. He went to search for her in the town and found her being charged of a little child's murder and being sentenced to death. As she was tied down to the fireplace, Caedes ran to help her, but was stopped by the city's guards and forced to watch his mother burning alive. That was when his true powers awoken.. He woke up two days later in middle of the devastated town, flooded with its citizens' blood. He felt his newfound power at his fingertips, stronger than ever before. He took his mask off, smelled the air of his slaughter's place and left off to wander Mobius for next couple hundred years. The halls of Fallen Devil's throne hall were trembling. Dozens of fallen devils were discussing who should become the second great Fallen Satan. The door blew open, revealing Caedes with his trusty trident. They looked upon him, terrified, as he walked up to the throne and raised his arms. ''As he spoke to them, of his ideal of creating the strongest nation and how he despised the Devils and vowed to bring down their kingdom, they quickly took a liking of him and soon he would become the new Fallen Satan. As soon as he was crowned king, though, everything changed. He brought in very strict rules and put most of the people into military, where many of them died from spartan conditions they had to live in. Caedes' tyranny continued to kill off his kind, and left them with very few people. But they were no longer average people. They were supersoldiers ready to do anything for their king's sake. He gained his title of Fallen Satan of bloodshed for killing off so many of his soldiers. To this day it is unknown how many lost their lives because of such life. As the great war with the Reapers started, Caedes's army was finally ready for combat, yet they needed as he called it "Cannon fodder". Just as Caedes thought he'd have to give up the war and wait, Lucifer II came to ask for an alliance for the time of war. After negotiations, Caedes agreed. Category:Dark Category:Fallen Devil Category:Fallen Devils Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Vampire Category:Vampires Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs Category:Dark Magic User Category:Dark Sorceror Category:King